


【叉泽】一个优秀的反派绝不承认自己是O！

by kuroba_kasumi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroba_kasumi/pseuds/kuroba_kasumi
Summary: 极度OOC加拉郎，ABO世界设定，泽莫O装B，是一辆行走在泥石流上的假车
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Helmut Zemo
Kudos: 17





	【叉泽】一个优秀的反派绝不承认自己是O！

1.  
我们的Zemo聚聚是个优秀的反派，在反派界赫赫有名，地位尊贵的那种，基本相当于复联的钢铁侠和学院的小教授，作为一个难得的成功反派，这等珍稀物种都是要被大家供起来的。  
用一个他会喜欢的比喻，就像美队的奶子一样珍贵！  
  
2.  
同时Zemo聚聚又是一个优秀的B，一个完美的反派，冷静，缜密，永远都不会出错，不会因为发情期这些无聊的问题而分心或是失误，能够精准地专注于自己的目标，伺机而动，一击毙命。  
这个组合简直不能更成功反派了。  
因此Zemo在反派界更有名了。  
  
3.  
但是实际情况真的是这样吗？  
只有Zemo自己知道，他其实是一个O，一个倒霉的、悲催的、可怜的O。  
他不是歧视这个性别，他也没辙啊，你知道反派圈里行业性别歧视有多严重吗！  
一个O是没法成为成功反派的，这几乎已经是职业内定行规了。  
谁规定的O就不能当反派哦！  
谁规定的O就不能搞事情哦！  
但这并不能怪他，实在是其他的垃圾反派O已经把水给搅浑了，看看这些年的反派O们，一个个最后都撅着屁股爬上了正派A的床，邪神冬兵小绿魔，就好像一个反派O唯一的归宿就是被勇猛的超级英雄A操到怀孕一样。  
反派世界刻板印象：如果你是个反派，还是个O，那么恭喜你，你将要被正派睡了。  
再回头看看现在还活跃在反派圈里的人们，个个不是A就是B。红骷髅？A！交叉骨？A！天启？B！灭霸？A！二创？不A不B不O！  
就连即将被正派拐跑的Hela都和古一一样是个A。  
凭什么一对百合都能拼刺刀，而我只能被男人操？  
这是Zemo聚聚每天都在灵魂质问自己的问题。  
哦不，他忘了，还能被女人操，呵呵呵。  
至于反派界的耻辱万磁王，不在统计范围内，多少年也不见得能出一个跟他一样没志气的能被O拐跑的A。  
而且不仅在反派界被歧视，就连在追星界他都会被歧视，Coulson一直理直气壮地宣传B追星才是真的在追星，客观，严谨，既想被偶像上又可以上偶像，多完美。  
Zemo只想打死他。  
  
4.  
Zemo也不是第一天掩饰自己的性别了，在经历过一次无法自控的可怕发情期后，Zemo就开始大量使用抑制剂了。后来他进了特种部队，更需要小心地隐藏性别，因此在他晋级为成功反派后，大家都以为他是个B。  
A是不可能的，这辈子都不可能A，就看看他那张娃娃脸和小身板吧。  
而且Zemo冷静理智，不动声色又狡诈的性格，让所有人都以为他真的是个B。  
在反派界里唯一知道真相的人只有高天尊，这位宇宙长者的年龄早于性别分化出现的时间，因此他并不存在这些性别上的困扰。Zemo所有的强效抑制剂都是从他这私下买来的，高天尊很贴心地没有四处宣传这件事，但还是经常怂恿他去找个A咬一口或是操一顿。  
“你用的太久了，会有副作用的，很疼的。”高天尊一边把药递给他一边大胆地捏着Zemo肉嘟嘟的脸玩，“O不是也挺好的嘛。”  
“你说的容易，”Zemo懒得理他，“我还不想毁掉我的反派事业，被正派上还是算了吧，对方又不是美国队长。”  
高天尊“噫”了一声，赶紧把这名膈应人的毒唯赶出了自己的房间。  
  
5.  
如果Zemo能够熟读各种言情小说，他就会知道，所有装A装B的O最后都只有一个下场，那就是被日。  
但是Zemo没有，就算他有，他也没料到这个报应会来的这么快。  
就在他回家路上顺便去买了份新出的美队周边的时候，好死不死就在门口碰见了死对头Rumlow，好死不死地就没忍住自己的冲动跟他吵了两句，好死不死地Rumlow就揪住了他的领子把他提了起来，然后好死不死地，他口袋里的抑制剂掉出来摔碎了。  
高天尊没给他的包装袋封口。  
Zemo在心里骂着天杀的高天尊，然后盘算着怎么才能把这件事掩饰过去，但Rumlow却并不打算放过他，他惊讶地皱起眉看了他一眼，又看了看地上的玻璃碴，然后凑近Zemo仔细地嗅了一下，确定地断言：“你是个omega。”  
确实是发情期将近，Zemo身上信息素的味道比平时更难掩饰一点，但一般也没人会凑得这么近闻他。Zemo在心里骂着交叉骨变态，抬手企图推开对方：“放手，跟你没有关系。”  
Rumlow听了这话，“啧”了一声，眼神变得危险了起来，Zemo也不知道自己到底是哪句话惹到他了，预料外的情况让他有点无措地揪住了Rumlow胸前的衣服。后者把他按在自己的车门上，意味深长地笑了一声。  
“不关我的事？你错了，起码现在我不用天天费心去想，该怎么让一个性冷淡的beta高潮了。”  
Zemo还没来得及为此等性骚扰发言做出反应，就被Rumlow突然放出来的浓郁信息素呛了一脸，那是种类似高级烈酒一样的味道，光是闻着就快把Zemo给搞醉了。他努力想要把头晕的感觉从身体里赶出去，可不但没有做到，他还惊恐地发现，妈的自己快要被提前诱导发情了。  
“你疯了吗？住手！”不想在对家面前出丑的Zemo拼命维持着理智，但他的腿还是开始抖了，雪松的味道开始从他身上散发出来，那种带着点疏离和冰冷的味道，简直跟他的性子是绝配。  
“不。”Rumlow对着他绽开一个微笑，然后拉开车门，把已经站不稳了的Zemo塞进了自己的车里。在Zemo蓄积起逃跑力气之前，Rumlow也坐进了驾驶座，然后油门一踩，就载着Zemo开始往自己家狂奔。  
被和一个不停故意散发侵略性信息素的alpha关在同一个密闭空间里，Zemo简直快要疯掉了，他企图靠想象该死的Coulson的脸来让自己恢复性冷淡画风，但这根本没用，他满脑子都是奶子，还他妈是Rumlow的奶子，还有腹肌和手臂，该死的这个男人长得那么性感干什么！  
Zemo平时根本控制不住自己想要偷摸瞥他的冲动。  
他买美队的R18本时都没这么冲动！  
Zemo的意识和理智都在逐渐和他挥手告别，祝愿他上床愉快，从小腹逐渐漫延至全身的热度快要将他吞没了，他在失去自己身体的控制权，很快他就不只要失去自己的这条裤子了，就连Rumlow的车座可能都会被他弄得湿漉漉黏答答的。  
仅存的自尊让他咬住了自己的指尖，不至于发出什么太过丢脸的声音，但Rumlow还是能够听到Zemo缩在副驾驶的位置上，断断续续地抽着气，偶尔还发出带着鼻音的一两声难受的轻哼。  
Rumlow在心里骂了一句，他这辈子可能从没这么硬过，在看上Zemo后他一直以为这个讨人厌的家伙是个beta，还纠结了好久，觉得自己这岂不是要走灭霸和天启精神恋爱的老路，结果Zemo就在他面前发情了。  
虽然有他使阴招的因素，不过谁在乎！他们可是反派！背后下黑手可是反派的特权！ 

6.  
Zemo在被扔上床之前整个人都是懵的，他绑架过冬兵，混进过神盾，拆散过复联，但是谁来告诉他，如果对家想上他，他该怎么办？？？  
Rumlow显然已经发现了秘诀，只要不给Zemo思考的时间，他就没空动那些歪脑筋耍花招对付自己了，而懵逼状态下的Zemo竟然还有点可爱。偷偷在Zemo的脸上捏了一把，Rumlow把对方直接按倒在床，掰开腿把膝盖卡进去，然后强吻上去。  
发情状态下的omega下意识地向离他最近的alpha贴上去，顺从地张开嘴并把腿缠到对方腰上去。三秒钟之后Zemo才意识到自己在干嘛，这时他的衣服扣子基本已经被解得差不多了，就连裤子也即将离开自己的屁股。  
不能便宜了这个推冬兵的流氓变态神经病。  
Zemo最后的理智对他说道，这份理智可能长了一张美队的脸，因此才能是九头蛇的克星。  
于是他眯着眼睛从口袋里掏出一样东西，对着Rumlow的脸就喷了下去。

7.  
“操！！！” 

8.  
“你他妈没事在兜里揣防狼喷雾干什么？！”  
“也许因为我是个柔弱的omega。”  
“去你妈你要脸吗？！是谁天天说自己是个beta！”  
“是我。”  
“你想气死我是不是？”  
“也许？”  
这绝对是世界上唯一一对箭在弦上，都已经脱成这样亲成这样湿成这样抱成这样，还能有心情吵架的alpha和omega。  
反派反派，社会社会。 

9.  
现在Zemo相信高天尊了，过度使用抑制剂真的有副作用，只不过这个副作用有点太生猛了，Zemo觉得自己可能要死于过度用药了。  
因为长年禁欲，导致现在开了荤的Zemo仿佛发情期叠加，身体敏感得简直要命，Rumlow碰他一下他就一抖，亲他一口他就能硬，舔他一下他就要射。  
明显是在报复刚才那一喷的Rumlow把Zemo背对自己摁在床上，把他捣乱的双臂反剪到背后，只好心地给他在腰底下垫了一个枕头支撑住他完全脱力的身体，但那也只是为了让他乖乖把屁股翘好方便自己舒坦而已。  
Zemo在脑子里咒骂着Rumlow，可出了口的不是喘息就是不过脑子的叫唤，他本想故意喊得恶心点膈应Rumlow一下，让他赶紧早泄别再折腾自己了，但身体已经完全跳反了，跟叛逆期的少女一样一句话都不听他的，他不是在咬着枕头哭就是在喊Rumlow的名字。  
结果这龟孙更硬了，每一下都顶得又准又狠，Zemo觉得这人完全就是公报私仇在泄愤。本来他就已经够自暴自弃的了，作为一个反派O，没被正派上了结果也还算不错，而作为一个成功的反派，Zemo想着自己怎么也得挽回点面子，起码得把Rumlow给骑了啊。但Rumlow完全不想给他这点面子，把他从自己身上扯下来就按到身底下去了。  
该死的九头蛇，一个个都是该死的控制狂，Zemo一边爽着一边抽着气，妈的这混蛋还特别喜欢咬人，明天可能穿美队的那套紧身衣出门都挡不全他身上的牙印。  
前提是他还能出门。  
目前来看估计是不行了。  
后天能不能出门都是个问题。  
反派的工作干脆辞了吧，丢死人了，反正都这样了，Zemo像条咸鱼又像只鸵鸟，把脸埋进了床单里，很没出息地享受了起来。

10.  
你聚聚永远是你聚聚。  
就连真实性别暴露后，Zemo都在带领着反派群体走向繁荣昌盛。  
他以一己之力证明了，反派O不都是二五仔，不只能被正派A上。  
嗯，还、还可以被反派A上。  
End.


End file.
